destrialarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Any character may purchase any skill but for a character's favored skills, you will pay the cheaper experience cost. You may pick two favored skills at level 1 and two additional at level 5. If you choose favored skills at level five that you have already purchased, you will get the experience difference refunded. The number of times a skill may be purchased, it's cost and the results of multiple purchases vary. Some skills are single purchase, some have a set number of levels and some may be purchased an unlimited number of times. Please read the skill descriptions for specific details. Click on the skill title to see more information about the use of the skill. Advanced Recall This skill reduces the total time it takes you to Re-focus your feats by one minute per purchase. It may be purchased up to four times, reducing your time to one minute. Alchemy The Alchemy skill allows a character to create single use items with protection or healing effects. Appraisal The Appraisal skill allows a character to determine the worth of components and items. Armor The Armor skill allows a character to effectively wear different kinds of armor. Botany The Botany skill allows a character to gather herbs which can be used in other skills like Alchemy, Poisons and Tattooing. Empowering The Empowering skill allows a character to imbue weapons or armor with elemental damage or protection. Enchanting The Enchanting skill allows a character to imbue items with an array of offensive and defensive effects. First Aid This skill allows a character to determine the status of any creature he/she touches and to restore a dying creature back to one body. Fortitude This skill adds ten health points to a character’s total each time it is purchased. Gossip The Gossip skill allows a character to monitor and affect the rumor mill. Large Weapons The Large Weapons aptitude allows a character to use weapons 31" to 42" in length. Lore Different Lore skills give a character insight about different the cultures, people, and creatures of a given geographic region. Mining The Mining skill allows a character to gather the minerals used in other skills such as Smithing, Enchanting and Empowering. Poisons The Poison skill allows a character to produce single use items with an array of detrimental effects. Purification Purification allows a character to perform rituals that can identify and expel fiends or repair damage done by fiendish magic. Ranged Weapons The Ranged Weapons aptitude allows a character to use thrown weapons or a bow with arrows or a device that launches foam missiles. Small Weapons The Small Weapons aptitude allows a character to use weapons 21" to 30" in length. Smithing The Smithing skill allows the character to create armor and weapons out of various minerals. Soul Expansion This skill adds one focus slot to a character’s total each time it is purchased. Spell Aptitude The Spell Aptitude skill allows a character to form the magic of one specific type into a damaging orb of energy. Staffs/Spears The Staffs/Spears aptitude allows a character to use staffs or spears 43" to 62" in length. Strength Strength increases damage in both hands, with any weapon and can be used in certain other strength contests. Summoning The Summoning skill allows a character to summon and bind guardians for a period of time. Tattooing The Tattooing skill allows a character to create magical tattoos which produce a range of effects when activated by the bearer. Tinkering The Tinkering skill allows a character to create clockwork golems, locks and jewelry. Tracking The Tracking skill allows a character to identify and follow trails. Trap Making The Trap Making skill allows a character to create traps or bypass them. Two Handed Weapons The Two Handed Weapons aptitude allows a character to use weapons 43" to 62" in length. Two Weapon Combat This skill allows a character to use a large or small weapon in each hand. Unarmed Combat The Unarmed Combat aptitude allows a character to use claws or fists in combat.